L'Accident
by Melie
Summary: Ou comment traumatiser Shido. FIC FINIE.
1. Prologue : l'Accident

**Titre (probablement provisoire) :** L'Accident

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Drama, Yaoi, Romance... sérieux... quoi dire d'autre... martyrisage de Shido ?

**Notes :**

Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel!

Première fic que je publies ici qui ne soit pas un One-Shot ! Au contraire, ça va être long... très long...

* * *

**Prologue : L'Accident**

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée.

Madoka était sortie se promener, sans trop savoir où elle irait. Elle laissait Mozart la guider et écoutait les bruits de la rue.

Elle profitait de ces instants où elle se moquait de ne pas voir, car elle pouvait entendre, et entendre certaines mélodies que les autres ne percevaient pas. Elle ressentait la même chose quand elle jouait du violon .

Elle s'arrêta près de la route, percevant un bruit de pas qui lui était familier... très familier...

Shido était sur le trottoir d'en face.

La jeune violoniste sourit.

De l'autre côté, le maître des animaux sourit également, tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il était d'excellente humeur.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée.

Le feu passa au rouge pour les voitures.

Shido décida alors de jouer un petit tour à Madoka, toujours de l'autre côté de la route.

Il siffla Mozart.

Le chien répondit immédiatement, se mettant à courir vers celui qui l'avait appellé. Madoka dut le lâcher. Elle rit. Mozart rejoignit le maître des animaux pour lui faire la fête.

La jeune aveugle décida de les rejoindre, traversant aussi.

Le feu passa au vert.

Shido, occupé à jouer avec l'animal, ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite.

Entendant un bruit, il releva la tête.

Et hurla.

* * *

**Mélie : Un peu court comme prologue mais les prochains chapitres sont mieux**

**Shido : Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fais martyriser ?**

**Mélie : Euh... sincèrement... je sais pas...**

**Shido : Mais qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver encore ?**

**Mélie : ...**

**Akabane : _lit un peu du reste de la fic par-dessus l'épaule de Mélie_ Voilà qui va être amusant...**

**Shido : _regarde tour à tour Mélie, puis Akabane, puis Mélie, puis Akabane, puis la fic, puis Akabane_ Pourquoi je le sens mal là ?**


	2. Tout aurait pû finir là

**Titre (probablement provisoire) :** L'Accident

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Drama, Yaoi, Romance... sérieux... quoi dire d'autre... martyrisage de Shido ?

**Notes :**

Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Will black : Merci pour ta review ! Ma oui que je l'aime, mon petit Shido... oups, ça c'est le surnom que s'est réservé Akabane...

Syl : Oui moi aussi j'aime bien... le mieux c'est quand la voiture recule après... puis ravance... puis recule... mais bon, Shido était déjà suffisamment traumatisé... peut-être dans une autre fic...

Sahad : Nan, ça dure pas longtemps... un peu comme le feu rouge pas loin de mon lycée, il déconne en ce moment... deux minutes rouges, puis trois secondes vert... là j'ai juste fait l'inverse ! ... BanShido ? Si tu veux...

**Chapitre 1 : Tout aurait pût finir là.**

**Six mois après l'Accident ; POV Shido**

Madoka.

Je ne sais pas comment te dire... pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Je regrette. Tout. Pardonne-moi.

C'est finit, c'est finit maintenant.

Je suis incapable de dire quand ça a commencé... mais c'est terminé.

Pardonne-moi, Madoka. Je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais que je l'ai mérité. Mais je te demande de me pardonner. Malgré tout.

Je suis un monstre.

Et je m'en veux d'être ce que je suis.

Tu ne m'avais rien fait. Au contraire. Tu m'as recueilli chez toi, tu as recueilli mes animaux... tu étais gentille, douce, sensible...

Et moi je suis un monstre.

Madoka, tout est ma faute, du début à la fin, à cette fin.

Oui, c'est la fin, Madoka, tu vois, c'est terminé, je suis un monstre, mais bientôt je ne serai plus rien.

Tu n'as qu'à regarder, qu'à me regarder, maintenant que tu as les yeux qui voient tout.

Je m'interdis de te faire plus de tort.

Tout ce qui s'est passé... tout ce qui est arrivé... c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, tout ce qui s'est passé, je m'en veux...

J'ai... dans ma tête... il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas, ou plutôt, ce n'est pas que ma tête, c'est mon être tout entier qui est mauvais.

Comment ai-je pu te faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu te faire tout ça ?

Et comment se fait-il que... je te fais encore du tort, je continue, en ce moment même, à cette seconde précise, je te fais encore du tort en continuant de penser...

Pardonne-moi, Madoka, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier !

C'est la fin, je te le promets, tout va se terminer...

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui !_

C'est la fin. Bientôt.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à me remémorer ton visage ? Pourquoi est-ce le sien que je vois ?_

Je ne sais pas comment cela a commencé, vraiment. Je sais juste que c'était avant. Je crois. Je ne pense pas que cela a commencé ce jour là, le jour de l'Accident.

Non, le jour de l'Accident, c'est le jour où cela aurait dû ne pas commencer.

Même après, tout aurait pu s'arrêter après.

En fait, cela a failli se passer comme ça.

Cela a failli se terminer avant qu'il soit trop tard.

Je touchais le fond, presque comme aujourd'hui. Je m'en voulais, Madoka, je m'en voulais ! Tellement ! J'étais près de la fin, tout près de la fin...

Si seulement cela s'était terminé là, je ne t'aurais pas fait tant de tort.

_Je ne l'aurai pas rencontré._

Le mieux aurait été que tout n'ait pas commencé, mais...

_Je ne l'aurai jamais rencontré._

Et j'étais près de la fin ! Je m'en voulais, je m'en voulais à mort ! Je n'attendais que le premier prétexte venu ! Tout aurait pu finir là !

Suicide d'un dompteur de fauve, point à la ligne, on tourne la page !

Mais non.

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

Le dompteur regarda le fauve droit dans les yeux. Les spectateurs frémirent. Ils sentaient le poids de la haine dans le regard de l'animal, le seul de tous à haïr son maître, le seul. Etait-ce la bête qui était unique, ou était-ce le dompteur qui n'avait pas su s'en faire aimer ? Sans doute les deux.

On disait pourtant de cet homme qu'il pouvait commander à tous les animaux. Mais pas à cette bête là. On eut dit qu'elle sentait quelque chose chez le dompteur qui faisait qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à le haïr.

L'homme, continuant de fixer le tigre, fit claquer sa langue et désigna du doigt le cerceau enflammé. La bête grogna. Dans le public, un bébé se mit à pleurer.

Le félin finit par obéir, et les spectateurs applaudirent son saut.

Avant de crier.

La bête, à peine atterrie, s'était retournée et jetée sur le dompteur. Ce dernier avait basculé en arrière et était à présent au sol, les deux énormes pattes de l'animal sur ses épaules, l'immobilisant.

L'homme et l'animal se fixèrent droit dans les yeux pendant plusieurs minutes, puis des agents de la sécurité surgirent sur la piste et firent rentrer le tigre dans sa cage.

Le dompteur se releva et épousseta ses vêtements, puis jeta un regard sur le public terrifié, avant de quitter la scène.

Dans les coulisses, il s'assit sur un banc et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Shido. »

Le dompteur releva la tête et observa celle qui l'avait interpellé.

« Heaven.

Shido, j'ai une mission pour toi, je t'en prie accepte !

Heaven, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me proposer. Une petite mission sans aucun risque, juste pour me « changer les idées », pour que je « passe à autre chose ».

Nous nous inquiétons pour toi !

« Nous » ? Qui, « nous » ? Toi, peut-être. Ban, Ginji, Kazu... non. Ils me détestent.

Non, je te jure que... »

La blonde ne sut aller plus loin.

« Shido, reprit-elle, je t'ai vu à l'instant, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu fais ?

Cette bête est la première que je rencontre à qui je suis incapable de commander. Elle me déteste parce qu'elle sait quel mal est en moi. Elle sait que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle.

Shido, tu aurais pu mourir !

Heaven, n'as-tu pas compris que c'est justement ce que je cherche ?

Il faut que tu voies quelqu'un, un médecin...

Qui me dira que ce n'était pas ma faute ?

Oui, enfin...

Ne fais pas l'idiote. C'était ma faute. »

Shido se leva et partit.

Un peu plus tard, il quitta le cirque qui s'était installé dans la ville pour un ou deux mois et rejoignit son appartement. Il traversa la route au feu rouge mais il n'y avait aucune voiture pour l'écraser.

Son répondeur indiquait des messages. Sans doute Heaven.

Il s'en moquait.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre. S'il n'avait pas été au premier étage, il s'y serait jeté.

Il se contenta d'y balancer une des rares assiettes intactes qui lui restaient encore.

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il se moquait de tout ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Il était rongé par une immense culpabilité.

Un corbeau vint à sa fenêtre et le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Il se moquait totalement de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose de sa vie.

Qu'elle s'achève.

* * *

* * *

Shido : Tu m'as pas raté...

Mélie : T'inquiète, ton mamour arrive bientôt...

Shido : Mon mamour ? J'ai pas de mamour !

Akabane : Sûr ?

Shido : _rougit _Enfin... je...

Akabane et Mélie : _grand sourire à la con_


	3. Mais non

**

* * *

Titre (probablement provisoire) :** L'Accident

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Drama, Yaoi, Romance... sérieux... quoi dire d'autre... martyrisage de Shido ?

**Notes :**

Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Babel :** Il arrive, le chimpanzé, il arrive...

**Will Black : **Merci pour ta review! J'espère que la suite va te plaire!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Mais non.**

Shido fut réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets.

Il s'assit sur son lit et contempla ses mains. Ses bras. Les marques.

Dommage que le voisin soit entré avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le dompteur se leva, mangea une tranche de pain en guise de petit-déjeuner et sortit.

Il avait la journée de libre.

Il fit comme les autres journées : il erra dans la ville. Il ne regardait même pas où il allait.

Quelques chiens le suivirent en jappant mais comprirent bientôt leur erreur et il se retrouva seul.

A un moment, il heurta une forme noire, mais s'en rendit à peine compte et passa son chemin sans un mot. La forme, elle, s'arrêta, se retourna pour le regarder et eut un petit sourire.

**

* * *

**

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV Shido**

Je touchais le fond. Ma fin était proche, si proche !

J'avais déjà essayé de l'accélérer, et il était probable que j'allais récidiver.

Au cirque, le tigre était prêt à me tuer à tout moment.

Mais non.

**

* * *

**

**Quatre mois après l'Accident **

« Quoi ? Grogna Shido."

"Mon nom..."

"Pas la peine, dégagez."

"Ecoutez, j'ai une mission pour vous et..."

"Partez ! »

L'homme fit une grimace et se gratta la tête d'un air embêté.

« Une mission..."

"Vous êtes sourd ?"

"Il se pourrait que cela vous intéresse !"

"Voilà qui m'étonnerait."

"Vous risquez de vous faire tuer..."

"C'est ce que je cherche."

"Je parle de la mission que j'ai à vous proposer. »

Le dompteur releva la tête.

« Alors, ça vous intéresse, monsieur Fuyuki ?"

"Ne parlez pas trop vite."

"S'il vous plaît, écoutez au moins de quoi il s'agit... »

L'homme n'attendit pas la réponse de Shido pour continuer.

« Vous êtes chargé de récupérer un animal volé au commanditaire de cette mission."

"Quel animal ?"

"Un chimpanzé."

"Et puis-je savoir en quoi cette mission est dangereuse ?"

"L'homme auquel vous allez avoir à faire. Il est impitoyable. Surprotégé. Et pour entrer dans la gueule du loup, il vous faudra vous séparer de vos animaux."

"C'est tout."

"Non. Vous allez devoir travailler avec..."

"Je travaille seul."

"Pas sur cette mission."

"Qui a dit que j'acceptais ?"

"Je vous en prie, supplia l'homme, il va me tuer si je n'arrive pas à vous convaincre..."

"« Il » ne vaut alors pas la peine que je travaille pour « lui »."

"Non, je voulais dire... c'était une façon de parler, évidemment... mais il faut que ce soit vous, vous contrôlez les animaux."

"Plus maintenant. Vous n'avez pas vu le numéro du cirque ?"

"Si, si, mais vous avez ce don, vous l'avez, et il faut quelqu'un qui en soit capable pour récupérer ce singe..."

"Avec qui il faudrait que je travaille ?"

"Vous acceptez ?"

"Avec qui ? »

Le « messager » soupira.

« C'est là qu'est vraiment la difficulté. Celui à qui vous allez avoir à faire est surprotégé, et lui-même n'est pas sans savoir se battre... de plus, vous serez sans doute poursuivis, et il faut que la marchandise soit ramenée saine et sauve et..."

"Qui ?"

"Connaissez-vous un transporteur du nom de..."

"Non, finalement, laissez-moi deviner. Transporteur. Habile. Impitoyable. Qui réduira à néant tout adversaire. Et avec qui on peut être sûr que l'animal arrivera à bon port, ou n'arrivera pas du tout. Le Docteur Jackal. J'ai vu juste, n'est-ce pas ? Parfait. Je refuse."

"Mais...Vous avez..."

"C'est catégorique. »

**

* * *

**

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Tout aurait pu se terminer là. A cette seconde. Il aurait suffit que je quitte la pièce pour appuyer mon refus. Que je quitte cette pièce. Immédiatement.

Mais non.

**

* * *

**

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

« Vous avez entendu ? Non, c'est non. »

Shido ne se leva pas pour quitter la pièce. Il attendit simplement que l'homme parte.

« Je..."

"Non."

"Si vous changez d'avis..."

"Partez."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de travailler avec moi, fit une voix. »

Shido sursauta. La voix était tout près, si près, juste derrière lui... il sentit deux mains se poser sur le dossier de sa chaise et, se retournant, vit pour la première fois le visage d'Akabane Kurodo, au-dessus de lui.

**

* * *

**

**Six mois après l'Accident ; POV Shido**

Mais non.

Tout ne s'est pas finit là.

Non.

**

* * *

**

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

« Bonsoir, dit simplement Shido, son regard plongé dans celui du Transporteur."

"Bonsoir, répondit Jackal."

"Au revoir. »

Le dompteur se leva et quitta la pièce. L'homme venu pour l'engager lui tendit une carte mais il ne la prit pas.

Une fois devant son appartement, il soupira et mit une main dans sa poche pour chercher les clés.

C'est là qu'il trouva la carte. Il se souvint de la forme noire qu'il avait bousculée. Ce devait être à ce moment là.

Il y réfléchit toute la nuit.

Une mission dangereuse.

Très dangereuse.

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait mourir.

Mais il devrait travailler avec le Docteur Jackal. Ce malade.

Cela dit, s'il mourait, ce n'aurait plus d'importance...

Il n'avait rien à y perdre.

Rien.

Alors, le lendemain, il prit la carte et rappela l'homme.

**

* * *

**

**_A suivre..._**

**

* * *

**

**Shido : **Oh là là là là... je commence à m'inquièter moi...

**Mélie** : Ben pourquoi? Tu devrais être content au contraire!

**Shido : **... pourquoi j'ai accepté?

**Mélie : **Tu n'as rien à perdre... et tout à gagner... _grand sourire à la con_

**Shido : **Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais préssentiment?

**Mélie : **Veuillez laisser un message sur mon répondeur...


	4. Les cicatrices de Shido

**Titre (peut-être pas si provisoire que ça en fin de compte) :** L'Accident

**Auteuse :** Mélie

**Genre :** Drama, Yaoi, Romance... sérieux... quoi dire d'autre... martyrisage de Shido ?

**Notes :**

Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

Réponses aux reviews : 

**will black : **C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action en ce moment... et ça ne s'arrange pas vraiment dans ce chapitre... mais je tiens compte de ta remarque pour le prochain Merci pour ta review!

**Babel :** Eh oui il est là ton chimpanzé Mais tu vas pas le voir vraiment arriver avant plusieurs chapitres...

**Syl **: Ben Aka mamour je sais pas s'il va beaucoup souffrir vu qu'il trouve tout très amusant mais Shido parcontre... enfin on peut pas appeler ça souffrir mais en gros il va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres Quant à la mission dangereuse... pour tout te dire je suis même pas sûre de comment je vais la faire tourner...

**Sahad : **Ban m'a bien fait passer le message et il a passé la semaine entière avec Ginji pour se réconforter, le pôvre, tu l'as traumatisé en lui disant que t'allais le mettre avec Shido...

**Machan :** Ah bon je les squatte trop tu crois? _Jette un coup d'œil derrière elle pour vérifier que ses mamours sont toujours bien attachés au bureau _Mouais... ben... c'est pas grave, va, ils s'en remettront!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Les cicatrices de Shido**

Shido soupira et s'installa tant bien que mal dans le camion, assis sur un des cartons vides. Il entendit Mister No Break grogner à l'avant, visiblement peu satisfait de devoir retrouver celui avec qui il avait autrefois effectué une mission.

Le Docteur Jackal le remarqua.

« Bonjour Mister No Break ! Que c'est amusant de vous retrouver !"

"La ferme, Jackal. Si j'étais pas payé, j'vous transporterais pas."

"Ah bon ? Même pas avec un couteau sous la gorge ? Tiens, ce serait amusant, il faudrait essayer..."

"Timbré. »

Le chauffeur démarra le camion et Akabane s'assit en face de Shido, qui se mit à regarder un carton, plongé dans ses pensées. Pendant ce temps, le Transporteur aux scalpels l'observait attentivement.

« C 'est amusant, dit-il pour lancer la conversation, un Récupérateur et un Transporteur eux-mêmes transportés..."

"Ils tiennent à ce que nous ne nous enfuions pas, répondit Shido sans quitter le carton des yeux."

"Vraiment ? Intéressant. Ainsi, ils tiennent à nous..."

"Le temps de cette mission."

"Et tout cela pour un singe..."

"Non. Pas pour le singe. Il doit y avoir quelque chose dans son collier ou..."

"Mais dans ce cas, notre adversaire doit l'avoir déjà récupéré."

""Sauf si c'est protégé par un code ou autre chose du même genre."

"Oui... tu m'as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'intelligent... et d'intéressant... »

Le dompteur ne répondit pas. Jackal continua de l'observer, puis remarqua un détail sur ses avant-bras qui le fit sourire. Il se leva et s'approcha de Shido pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le brun au bandeau fit mine de s'écarter, mais Akabane le retint par le bras. Il prit son poignet dans une de ses mains, retroussa la manche et observa les marques, toujours souriant. Shido essaya de retirer sa main mais l'autre avait de la poigne.

« Tss, tss..., fit Akabane. »

* * *

**Un an après l'Accident, POV Shido**

Ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir ces marques, ces marques que je m'étais faîtes en essayant de mettre fin à ma vie. Il devait trouver cela intéressant, amusant même. Il tenait mon poignet gauche d'une main et de l'autre il retenait la manche. Puis...

De sa main droite, l'autre enserrant toujours mon poignet, il s'est mis à caresser ces blessures que je m'étais infligées moi-même. J'étais tellement horrifié que je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne pouvais même plus bouger, paralysé par la stupeur. Et il avait ce sourire, ce sourire satisfait... tout en caressant les cicatrices de ses doigts gelés... j'ai essayé de me retirer, mais ma réaction ne faisait que l'amuser plus encore...

Finalement, il m'a lâché, je me suis éloigné, de l'autre côté du camion, j'ai remis ma manche de façon à ce qu'elle couvre les cicatrices, et il a éclaté de rire.

J'aurais dû partir. Immédiatement. Je ne me souviens plus très bien, peut-être ai-je essayé, mais nous étions enfermés dans le camion de toute manière...

Je me souviens surtout de son rire. Et de la façon dont il caressait les cicatrices, doucement. Et d'à quel point ses mains étaient gelées.

Je suis désolé. Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement que d'y repenser... je te fais tant de tort... mais tout est bientôt fini. Et il n'y aura rien pour empêcher la fin, cette fois.

Regarde-moi, Madoka, c'est bientôt fini.

Regarde-moi, mon corps gelé, mes genoux en sang, agenouillé par terre, dans la neige, au milieu d'une place, au milieu de nulle part, agenouillé, la tête baissée, je n'ai pas mangé depuis je ne sais combien de temps, je ne compte plus les jours, j'ai couru, j'ai fui jusqu'à ne plus le pouvoir, je ne le peux plus maintenant, mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est bientôt la fin.

Je ne te ferai plus de tort une fois mort. Cela, je peux te le promettre, je peux te le jurer.

* * *

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

Akabane éclata de rire lorsque Shido s'éloigna brusquement.

« Ainsi donc, tu as attenté à ta propre vie... intéressant..."

"Cela ne vous regarde pas !"

"Mes mains sont donc si froides ? Tu frissonnais..."

"Vous êtes complètement malade !"

"Doucement, je te prie. Pense-tu être toi-même en parfaite santé ?"

""Cela ne vous regarde pas !"

"Bien sûr que si, répondit Jackal avec un sourire. D'ailleurs, cela signifie que je vais devoir te surveiller, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses tuer, ce serait ennuyeux... beaucoup moins amusant..."

"Laissez-moi tranquille ! Laissez moi réussir cette mission puis disparaissez de ma vie et tout ira très bien !"

""Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de garder un œil sur toi, au contraire, ce serait un plaisir..."

"Eh ben moi ça me dérange !"

"Il ne faut pas être gêné..."

"La ferme ! LA FERME ! »

Akabane haussa un sourcil, amusé, et prit le parti de se taire et d'aiguiser ses scalpels.

Shido reprit son sang-froid, son cœur se remit à battre à une cadence normale. Il s'assit et appuya sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés...

Il ne se risqua cependant pas à s'endormir. Il se moquait de mourir, mais avec un malade pareil il doutait que sa mort soit rapide... et que ce soit la seule chose qu'il eut à subir...

Si seulement il n'avait pas raté, la première fois... si seulement ce stupide voisin n'avait pas débarqué chez lui avant qu'il soit trop tard...

* * *

**Un mois après l'Accident**

Shido soupira et se mit en boule. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Il revoyait sans cesse ce qui s'était passé. S'il n'avait pas eu l'idée de faire cette farce...

Tout était de sa faute...

Il se leva tant bien que mal, tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'appuya contre le rebord du lavabo.

Il cherchait dans l'armoire de l'aspirine, un somnifère, n'importe quoi qui puisse effacer momentanément ce qu'il ressentait, lorsque sa main rencontra le rasoir.

Et il se souvint d'à quel point une lame de rasoir pouvait être tranchante.

Il trembla un peu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur.

Bientôt, un liquide rouge coula le long de ses bras, de ses mains, sur le carrelage.

Il s'effondra par terre. Il avait mal, bien entendu, mais au fur et à mesure que la vie le quittait il se sentait mieux, bien mieux... il débarrassait la Terre d'un monstre...

Il y eut des pas précipités, des portes ouvertes soudainement. Il y eut des sirènes d'ambulance, de la panique, des cris encore.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital.

On lui donna des numéros de psychiatre, qu'il n'appela jamais. On lui proposa d'appeler sa famille, il n'avait pas de famille. Il fit tout pour cacher à Heaven et aux autres ce qui s'était passé, et y réussit à peu près.

Tout le monde se montra très, très attentionné.

Son voisin se mit à le surveiller, se précipitant au moindre bruit suspect. Heaven vint lui rendre visite plus souvent, lui proposant des missions qu'il refusait systématiquement.

Il s'engagea dans un cirque qui restait dans la ville quelques mois et se rendit compte que son pouvoir sur les animaux avait perdu de son ampleur.

Puis, peu à peu, il redevint comme il était avant sa tentative de suicide, rongé par le remords.

Il portait des vêtements à manches longues pour cacher ces cicatrices, ces blessures qu'il s'était infligées lui-même.

Il n'essaya pas de récidiver. Cela n'aurait servit à rien, il n'y serait pas arrivé.

Parcontre, il espérait qu'un hasard l'aiderait à en finir. Il espérait un prétexte.

C'est ainsi que, quelques mois plus tard, il accepta la mission qui le forçait à travailler avec Akabane.

* * *

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

« Shido ?""

"Quoi ? »

Shido soupira. Qu'est-ce que ce psychopathe avait encore à lui raconter ?

Il tourna la tête vers lui et le vit, souriant, lui souriant, une main portée à son chapeau, l'autre jouant avec un scalpel.

« Tu sais, une fois que ce boulot sera fini... si tu veux que je t'aide à en finir avec la vie, il n'y a pas de problème... ce pourrait même être amusant... »

Stupéfait, Shido ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, quand Mister No Break leur ouvrit l'arrière du camion. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que ce dernier s'était arrêté.

Le Docteur Jackal n'attendit pas sa réponse et sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Shido sortit à sa suite et fit en sorte de se tenir loin, très loin de lui.

Un peu plus tard, ils se mirent en route à pied pour aller faire un peu de repérage là où ils effectueraient leur mission.

Alors qu'Akabane passait devant Shido, il lui murmura :

« Disons que je prends ça pour un oui... »

**

* * *

**

**Shido : **Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!! _Se réfugie dans les bras d'Akabane_

**Akabane : **Que se passe-t-il?

**Shido : **Elle veut me mettre avec... avec...

**Akabane : **Avec qui?

**Shido : **Avec un psychop... _se rend compte d'où il est_ Euh...

**Akabane : **Tout va bien?

**Shido : **Euh... oui...


	5. Le Psychopathe

**Titre (à mon avis il va être définitif) : **L'Accident

**Auteuse : **Toujours Mélie.

**Genre : **Toujours la même chose.

**Notes : **

Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

Mention spéciale à Crawford pour ce chapitre (eh eh tu verras bien pourquoi)

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Syl :** Eh oui c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime Aka mamour... le martyriser, lui? Peut-être dans une autre fic... eh eh...

**Machan :** MDR avec ton Superman... gaffe à pas tomber de la chaise... et quand à déprimer... ben t'auras qu'à rattraper ça dans TA fic!

**Sahad :** Les pauvres quand même... d'une histoire à l'autre on les fait bien souffrir quand même...

**Will Black :** Eh ben moi je compte bien continuer! Suis contente que tu trouve que je respecte la manière d'être d'Aka... des fois, même souvent, j'ai l'impression d'être un peu OOC... je le suis sans doute un peu... enfin...

* * *

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le Psychopathe**

Shido soupira et tenta de récapituler mentalement.

Un grand bâtiment. Etage unique. Peu de fenêtres. Portail gardé bien entendu, on ne pouvait entrer et sortir que par le garage, pas d'autres portes. Un bâtiment annexe : une serre. Des gardes un peu partout, Akabane pourrait s'en débarrasser aisément, mais les autres pourraient être alertés entre temps.

Donc, plan initial : se faire passer pour les deux hommes d'affaires invités le lendemain.

Petit problème : le Docteur Jackal venait juste d'être informé que le rendez-vous était annulé. Pas d'hommes d'affaires le lendemain.

Ils devraient alors y aller à l'arrache.

Mais, bon point pour eux, cela signifiait également que, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de rôle à jouer, Shido pouvait inviter ses amis les animaux.

"D'accord, conclut-il à voix haute sans vraiment s'en rendre compte."

"Parfait, répondit le Transporteur en souriant. Nous allons bien nous amuser."

"Si c'est vous qui le dîtes..."

"Je t'assure, j'ai vraiment hâte que nous mettions ce plan à exécution. Il me plaît bien. Et je crois qu'il te plaît bien à toi aussi."

"Mouais."

"Je le savais. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes."

Shido ne prit pas la peine de répliquer. Il avait finit par comprendre que cela ne faisait qu'amuser plus encore le psychopathe.

"Et puis, continua Kurodo Akabane, ce sera très risqué, tu as de nombreuses chances de mourir et c'est ce que tu veux..."

Le maître des animaux se contenta de continuer son observation de la bâtisse.

"Mais tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te faire tuer si vite. Je veillerai sur toi, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Quand vous aurez finit votre monologue, dit Shido en commençant de partir, vous n'aurez qu'à essayer de trouver tout seul où est l'hôtel."

"Tout seul? Oh, ce serait triste... je préfère venir avec toi. Tu sais s'ils nous ont donné la même chambre?"

Le maître des animaux continua sa marche, enfermé dans le mutisme.

Ils passèrent devant un petit restaurant à l'allure fort sympatique. Shido s'arrêta devant et observa longuement l'enseigne.

"Les Violons".

"Si cela te dit, intervint Akabane, je t'y inviterai..."

"Non merci."

"Vraiment? Dommage. "Les Violons"... drôle de nom pour un restaurant. C'est amusant, tu ne trouve pas?"

"Non."

Shido reprit sa route. Le Transporteur resta un peu en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh, si, murmura-t-il. Très, très amusant."

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôtel. A la grande déception du Docteur Jackal, on leur avait réservé deux chambres séparées.

Shido s'enferma dans la sienne à double tour et prit soin de bloquer toutes les fenêtres.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Beastmaster dormait sans vraiment dormir, ce qui était pour lui une habitude, plus particulièrement depuis quatre mois, lorsqu'un grand bruit retentit, comme si quelqu'un avait tenté d'enfoncer la porte.

Shido se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte, pour découvrir qu'elle ne s'était pas ouverte mais qu'on avait dû la cogner violemment. Armé de rien du tout et prêt à ne pas s'en servir, il l'ouvrit.

Et tomba nez à nez avec le Docteur Jackal, tout sourire.

"Oh, tu dors tout habillé, remarqua ce dernier sur un ton désolé."

Shido referma la porte. Hésita. Il lui avait semblé que les murs avaient une couleur un peu trop... rouge. Il rouvrit la porte.

* * *

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV Shido **

Un Carnage. Avec un "C" majuscule. Un Carnage.

Il les avait tous massacrés sans aucune pitié. Aucune. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de hurler. Déchiquetés.

L'un de ces hommes habillés tout en noir avait voulu enfoncer ma porte. Le temps que je me lève, ils étaient tous morts.

Un psychopathe.

Ou plutôt : un Psychopathe. Avec un "P" majuscule.

Le Docteur Jackal, Akabane Kurodo, est un Psychopathe.

Il les avait massacrés et s'était ensuite présenté à ma porte avec un grand sourire, sachant que je l'ouvrirai. D'ailleurs, il est fort probable qu'il les ait massacrés avec ce même sourire.

Et tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est de ne pas m'inquiéter. Nous n'avions pas à quitter l'hôtel avant le lendemain dès l'aube. Il n'y avait aucun problème. Je pouvais retourner dormir tranquillement.

Je n'ai bien entendu pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Mais, sur le fait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, je l'ai cru. Il n'y a jamais aucun problème avec Kurodo.

Quand on est dans son camp.

* * *

**Quatre mois après l'Accident **

Quand ils eurent quitté l'hôtel, Shido, encore choqué par l'épisode de la veille, se tenant à une distance très, très respectueuse d'Akabane, ce dernier le mena vers un endroit qu'il avait repéré la veille.

" Un cybercafé? s'étonna le descendant des Maryudos, méfiant."

""Oui. Nous devons rencontrer un de tes amis."

"Qui... oh. Je crois que je comprends."

"Mais oui. Tu es quelqu'un de très intelligent, mon petit Shido."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce surnom?"

""Un surnom, comme tu le dis si bien. Il ne te plaît pas?"

"Non."

"Moi je l'aime bien."

"Tant mieux pour vous. Je m'en moque, après tout. "

Et il entra dans le cybercafé. Sans attendre le Docteur Jackal, il s'installa à l'un des ordinateurs et se connecta. Un service de messagerie instantanée qui venait tout juste d'être installé et par une personne qui n'avait jamais eu aucun lien avec les dirigeants du café se mit en route.

"Bonjour, Shido, afficha bientôt l'écran."

Le maître des animaux soupira. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

" Il est là, constata Akabane avec un sourire amusé."

"Oui, je suis là, confirma l'ordinateur."

"Oh, et vous contrôlez même les caméras... amusant..."

"Très, affirma l'ordinateur."

"MakubeX, dit simplement Shido."

"Eh oui, c'est moi."

"Toujours branché à tes ordinateurs."

"Toujours."

"Dîtes nous, MakubeX..."

"Pas la peine, Jackal. Je sais ce que vous cherchez. J'ai accès à tout le dossier."

"Impressionnant."

"Shido vous le dira : je suis le meilleur."

"Maku, arrête de discuter et dis-nous ce que nous voulons savoir."

Si l'adolescent avait pu faire rire les ordinateurs, celui-ci aurait pouffé.

" Très bien, très bien, afficha l'écran. Celui qui vous a confié la mission et son destinataire communiquent par mail, comme monsieur "J" s'en doutait lorsqu'il t'a dit de t'adresser à moi."

"Crétins d'idiots..."

"Messageries protégées et surprotégées. Il faut quelqu'un de très habile pour récupérer ces informations. Mais ils ont trouvé."

"Tu as donc un riv..."

Shido se figea. MakubeX ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait accès à tout le dossier?

" Hélas, mon petit Shido, constata Akabane, je crains que ton ami ne soit pas vraiment de notre côté."

"Je ne suis du côté de personne, Jackal, si ce n'est du mien."

"MakubeX, tu as transmis les informations concernant notre mission à nos opposants?"

"Je suis tombé dessus par hasard, alors que je m'ennuyais un peu. J'ai juste voulu voir ce que ça ferait si je les envoyais vers la boîte de..."

"Espèce de petit..."

"Eh eh... je vous laisse!"

"MakubeX!"

Le service de messagerie instantanée se désinstalla de l'ordinateur, qui s'éteignit complètement tout seul.

"Amusant, ce MakubeX... les jeunes d'aujourd'hui... quatorze ans, et ça se croit le plus fort..."

"J'ai beaucoup apprécié que tu utilise la première personne du pluriel en disant "notre mission" et "nos opposants". Vraiment."

"Arrêtez vos bêtises, ce n'est pas le moment."

"Si tu le dis, mon petit Shido..."

"On va vraiment devoir y aller à l'arrache."

"Oui."

"Aujourd'hui."

"D'accord."

"Maintenant."

"Tout de suite? Parfait. Nous allons bien nous amuser."

Akabane enleva ses mains des épaules de Shido, et ce dernier se rendit compte qu'elles y étaient restées durant toute la durée de leur conversation avec MakubeX.

* * *

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV Shido **

Il est la personne la plus dangereuse qui existe. Capable de tuer avec un grand, un très grand, sourire. Même lorsqu'on est son allié, on le craint. Surtout qu'une fois la mission terminée, on ne l'est plus, son allié.

Il est le genre d'individus qui tuent pour s'amuser. Et qui adorent s'amuser.

Il est le genre de créatures qu'on invente pour effrayer les jeunes enfants et qui continuent de les effrayer une fois adultes. Son grand chapeau noir, son manteau, son sourire, ses yeux, ses gants, ses scalpels... une fois qu'on l'a rencontré, on n'oublie rien de lui. A condition d'avoir survécu.

Il est un psychopathe.

Il est Kurodo Akabane, le Docteur Jackal.

Il est le Psychopathe.

Avec un "P" majuscule.

* * *

_A suivre..._

* * *

**MakubeX :** Ah, enfin un chapitre intéressant!

**Shido :** Saleté de gosse! Même pas quatorze ans et ça se croit le plus fort!

**Akabane :** Je suis très heureux que tu reprenne mes expressions, mon petit Shido...

**Shido :** Oups...

**MakubeX :** Mais je SUIS le plus fort!

**Mélie :** Mais oui, mais oui, t'inquiète. Et on est très contents de t'avoir.  
**MakubeX :** Comment ça?

**Mélie :** Eh eh eh... à voir dans une autre fic...

**MakubeX :** Là c'est moi qui m'inquiète...

**Mélie :** Nan, t'as pas de raison. Parcontre...

**Shido :** Pourquoi je me sens visé tout à coup? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter tout ça moi? C'est du harcèlement!

**Akabane et Mélie :** Tout à fait!


	6. La bâtisse et la serre

**Titre (bon, ben...) : **L'Accident

**Auteuse : **Toujours Mélie.

**Genre : **Toujours la même chose.

**Notes : **

Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Sahad **: Voilà la suite!!!! bon de moins en moins drôle parcontre... quoi que tu pourrais encore trouver à rire!

**' Syl **: Je ne sais pas si je mettrai d'autres persos, peut-être, ça dépendra de ceux dont j'ai besoin... pour te dire MakubeX je l'ai décidé à la dernière minute!!! Une idée qui m'est venue comme ça... alors on verra bien pour les autres ;-)

**' Machan **: je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je lis tes reviews!!! Merci de m'en envoyer des comme ça!!! Et n'hésite pas à écrire toutes les fics que tu veux sur ce couple, je te les prête!! Bon d'accord ils sont pas à moi mais...

* * *

* * *

**V. La bâtisse et la serre**

Shido serra les poings. Comment MakubeX pouvait-il l'avoir trahi? Enfin, cela n'avait plus d'importance.

Leurs ennemis sachant désormais qui ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient plus attendre. Il fallait frapper rapidement, efficacement et immédiatement.

Le Beastmaster leva les yeux vers le haut du mur qui était quand même assez haut.

"Go, fit-il.

- Attends."

Il se retourna vers le Transporteur.

" Quoi?

- Nous devrions peut-être nous souhaiter bonne chance mutuellement, proposa ce dernier.

- Qu'est-ce que... désolé, pas le temps pour les idées tordues.

- Allons, mon petit Shido, je veux juste te dire bonne chance...

- C'est ça."

Le maître des animaux soupira.

"Bonne chance à vous, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Merci beaucoup, dit Akabane en se rapprochant par-derrière."

Brusquement, il attrapa Shido par les épaules, le fit se tourner face à lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

"Bonne chance à toi aussi, mon petit Shido."

Puis, d'un bond, il sauta le mur, laissant le maître des animaux à l'extérieur, quelque peu désemparé.

"AKABANE!!! Hurla Shido avant de sauter lui aussi le mur. AKABANE!!!"

Il se retrouva dans une cour. Vide. Ou plus exactement : vide de personnes vivantes, mais remplie de cadavres.

"Akabane..., murmura-t-il. Oh... bon sang..."

Ce n'était pas le moment de fléchir. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur la mission et oublie tous le reste.

**

* * *

**

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout basculait à l'intérieur de ma tête.

Dans l'art de troubler les pensées, Kurodo est un maître.

Les miennes le sont toujours.

**

* * *

**

**Quatre mois après l'Accident **

"AKABANE!!"

Shido entra en trombe dans une pièce. Le Transporteur n'y était pas. Mais il devait y être passé.

"Bon sang... bon sang..."

Il s'appuya au mur, resta quelques secondes à regarder l'homme à terre, puis sortit de la salle.

"AKABANE!! hurla-t-il au couloir."

L'écho lui répondit.

Il avança alors, essaya une autre pièce, puis une autre. Il n'était pas aux cuisines, ni dans la salle de conférence.

"AKABANE!!"

Parcontre, il arrivait qu'il trouva un garde, mort, baignant dans son sang.

Après avoir fait la moitié du bâtiment sans rien trouver d'autres que des cadavres, Shido s'agenouilla et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il réalisa alors qu'aucun animal ne l'avait suivi. Il était seul, totalement seul, dans ce couloir sombre.

"Akabane... bon sang..."

Il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui et ne se retourna même pas. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait. Peut-être était-ce le Transporteur...

Il se releva lentement. La personne qui marchait était maintenant juste derrière lui. Shido se retourna.

Il vit un homme, qui n'était pas Akabane, et qui semblait ne pas lui vouloir du bien, puis un éclair. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la suite, et se retourna pour tourner le dos au cadavre.

" Je suis là, mon petit Shido, fit une voix qui ne lui était que trop familière.

- Je sais, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Je me suis bien amusé.

- Je sais.

- Mais le chimpanzé n'est pas ici.

- Je s... quoi?"

Shido resta dos tourné. Il savait que le Docteur Jackal était derrière lui, juste derrière lui, il le voyait presque, souriant, faisant aller un de ses scalpels d'une main à l'autre.

" Il n'est pas ici. Mais je crois qu'il y a une serre où...

- Allons-y."

Le Beastmaster commença à marcher.

"Mon petit Shido, il me semble que tu te trompe de côté."

Il se figea. Et, lentement, se retourna. Il fit attention à ne pas trop regarder par terre. Il avait vu assez de morts pour la journée. Il ne s'était pas trompé : Akabane souriait et jouait avec un de ses scalpels. Shido passa devant lui sans dire un mot.

"Tu ne me remercies pas? Demanda le Transporteur."

Pas de réponse.

"Bon, à ta guise...

- Merci, lâcha Shido. Merci. Maintenant, vous avez entendu ce que vous vouliez entendre, n'est-ce pas?

- Tout à fait.

- Alors ne traînons pas plus, s'il vous plaît.

- D'accord."

Ils marchèrent en silence...

* * *

La serre était grande et très éclairée. En vérité, cela ressemblait plus à une reconstitution de forêt qu'à une serre.

Shido avança de quelque pas et observa l'environnement.

Maintenant, il allait leur falloir trouver le chimpanzé... ou plutôt lui falloir, le Docteur Jackal, resté sur le pas de la porte, ayant manifestement décidé de le regarder chercher sans intervenir. Enfin, après tout, c'était lui, le Beastmaster...

Il ferma les yeux, reprit son calme, afin d'écouter au mieux les bruits autour de lui. Il écouta... entendit.... le bruissement des feuilles... le craquement des branches... et... un déplacement... et un autre... et... un petit cri d'animal.

Shido rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers l'arbre d'où provenait le cri... quand en retentit un autre, venant d'un deuxième arbre. Un troisième, plus loin encore. Un quatrième...

Il n'y avait pas un chimpanzé dans la serre. Il y en avait au moins une bonne douzaine.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on avait tenu à l'engager, lui, le seul qui serait capable de différencier l'animal recherché de ses congénères.

Pour cela, il allait lui falloir communiquer avec chaque singe jusqu'à trouver celui qui avait été amené là en dernier... en espérant que ce soit bien celui qu'il recherchait.

Shido s'assit par terre et se concentra.

Bientôt, il se retrouva dans son élément; Il communiquait avec les singes comme s'il était l'un d'eux, comme si lui aussi avait passé sa vie dans la nature, artificielle ou non, ignorant l'existence et le sens des mots "ville", "mur", "solitude", "désespoir"... désespoir...

S'il n'y avait jamais eu de désespoir... pas de suicide, non plus, pas de perte d'un être cher...

Sans le reste, le sang, les tueurs, les psychopathe, les missions, la musique, la mort, les accidents, la violence, le désespoir...

Shido imaginait, inventait ce monde, son monde, et y errait, et s'y perdait, et y oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre... comme s'il vivait dans ce monde, comme s'il y avait toujours vécu, seul, avec ses animaux, rien d'autre, personne d'autre...

Pas de désespoir, pas de mort...

Il errerait dans ce monde, il s'y serait perdu...

Si ce monde avait existé en dehors de son imagination. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas de paix. Que le désespoir.

Il le retrouvait alors, lorsqu'il communiquait avec les animaux et enviait leur liberté.

Pas de désespoir. Pas de solitude.

Paix.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas exister... ailleurs que dans son âme, mais son âme était tourmentée, ne connaissait pas la paix, que le désespoir.

Shido se releva. Il avait trouvé.

Il appela le chimpanzé, qui vint docilement se percher sur son épaule.

Le Beastmaster sursauta en voyant Akabane, bras croisés, souriant, l'attendant. Il l'avait oublié. Il avait tout oublié, pendant quelques instants, pendant qu'il imaginait ce monde où il serait en paix.

"Pouvons-nous y aller, mon petit Shido?"

Shido ne répondit pas. Il oublia, ne pensa pas à répondre. Il se contenta de sortir de la serre, de sortir à l'air libre, le singe toujours perché sur son épaule.

Une fois dans la cour, il s'arrêta et regarda le soleil.

" Pas de désespoir, se répéta-t-il. Rien. Juste la paix."

Tel pourrait être son âme s'il trouvait comment la réconforter... ce monde pourrait être son esprit...

S'il trouvait. S'il trouvait la paix. S'il trouvait comment se pardonner. Mais il ne trouverait jamais.

"Voilà qui serait très bien, murmura une voix à son oreille."

Shido réalisa alors que le Transporteur avait entouré sa taille de ses bras... il ne l'avait même pas remarqué...

Il se dégagea et voulut s'éloigner, mais fut retenu par le bras. Shido Fuyuki se retourna et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kurodo Akabane. Ils restèrent ainsi un temps, puis le Docteur Jackal lâcha le bras du Beastmaster.

Le chimpanzé, accroché aux cheveux de Shido, tremblait.

Sans mot dire, récupérateur et transporteur sortirent, quittèrent l'endroit et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

**

* * *

**

_A suivre . . ._

* * *

**Mélie : **Un peu n'importe quoi ce chapitre... j'ai bien peur que Shido soit totalement OOC... et que mon histoire soit incohérente... et que je ne sache pas comment ça va partir... ni ce que je vais faire pour le prochain... et...

**Shido : **Tu sais, ça m'arrangerait que tu trouve.

**Mélie : **_tilt_ Vraiment???

**Shido : **Enfin... je voulais dire...

**Mélie : **Parce que tu es pressé de te retrouver dans les bras d'Aka mamour?

**Shido : **Non... enfin...

**Mélie : **_très grand sourire à la con_

**Shido : **Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu interprète tout ce que je dis de travers!!!!

**Mélie : **Ben j'ai plutôt intérêt... t'as vu avec qui je te mets?? Si tu lui dis trois phrases dans tout le manga je serai bien contente... alors j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'entraîner pour bien mal interpréter ces deux phrases...

**Shido : **Pauvre de moi.


	7. Confrontation

**Titre : **L'Accident

**Auteuse : **Toujours Mélie.

**Genre : **Toujours la même chose.

**Note :** Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Warriomeuh :** D'une traite? Wow, ça fait plaisir à entendre ça! Pour un lemon... euh...

-** Sahad :** Oh tu sais faut quand même qu'il se retienne un petit peu sinon ce serait pas drôle... mdr

**-Corenn :** Merci pour ta review Akabane... niaaaaaaa...

* * *

**VI. Confrontation**

Shido raccrocha violemment le téléphone.

"Manquait plus que ça! s'écria-t-il.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon petit Shido?"

Le Beastmaster sortit de la cabine téléphonique, reprit le singe sur son épaule et répondit finalement.

" Ils ne peuvent pas venir nous chercher. Ils ne veulent pas nous voir avant demain soir : "Ce n'était pas prévu, vous avez fait trop vite…" Tu parles…

- Il est plaisant de te voir en colère.

- Quoi?

- Tu retrouves ton énergie, expliqua Akabane en se levant du banc où il s'était assis. Tu n'as plus ce regard triste, presque vide… et en plus, tu es toujours aussi mignon, termina-t-il avec un grand sourire."

Shido détourna la tête.

"Tu n'aimes pas que je te dise cela?"

Pas de réponse.

"Pourquoi?"

Pas de réponse.

"Mais moi je t'aime, Shido!

- On va prendre le train pour rentrer. Ensuite, j'irai chez moi avec le singe et vous vous débrouillerez jusqu'à demain soir.

- Mon petit Shido, pourquoi as-tu changé de sujet?"

Pas de réponse.

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Pas de réponse, il n'y avait, il n'y a toujours pas de réponse. Pourquoi j'ai commencé à sentir que cela devenait différent ? Pourquoi ce qu'il disait ne m'énervait même plus, me mettait juste mal à l'aise. Pourquoi mal à l'aise ?

Il n'y avait, il n'y a, pas de réponse. Alors je n'ai pas répondu, je ne réponds pas.

Pas de réponse. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais, non pas mieux, mais moins mal. Pourquoi, Madoka, je ne pensais plus chaque seconde à toi, à ce que je t'ai fait, Madoka…

Pourquoi même maintenant, je repars en arrière, et même si c'est de toi que c'est parti, ce n'est pas à toi que je pense. Pourquoi je me calme peu à peu en repensant à tout cela ?

Je suis désolé. Désolé. Désolé. Je n'ai fait, je ne fais, que le mal. Mais… bientôt la fin, Madoka, bientôt la fin. Mais… maintenant que j'ai commencé à y repenser, il faut que je finisse. Alors, il fera froid, il sera mort, Shido sera mort, ce sera fini, tout sera fini, tu seras en paix, peut-être que moi aussi. Bientôt.

Pourquoi suis-je plus calme… ce n'est pas le froid. Pas de réponse, il n'y en a pas, c'est comme ça, je crois. Je pleure, je me calme, j'ai froid, je pleure encore, je m'excuse, mais dans tout ça…

Il vaut peut-être mieux ne pas poser de questions.

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

Dans le bus. Le bus. C'était la dernière étape, ils allaient bientôt arriver. Shido soupira, il vacilla . Il n'en pouvait plus. De cette journée infernale. De cette vie infernale. De cet Enfer, tout simplement.

Il se retenait à la barre d'une main. Le singe était toujours agrippé à son cou, il était si calme, à croire que ce n'était pas un singe normal.

Akabane ne semblait pas avoir besoin de se tenir, il tenait naturellement debout. Il regardait par la fenêtre, et Shido le regardait, sans le vouloir vraiment, sans s'en rendre compte vraiment.

Le Beastmaster trébucha encore. Le Transporteur tourna la tête et s'en aperçut, il sourit, de ce sourire dont personne n'a jamais su si c'était celui d'un ange ou d'un démon. Il posa la main sur celle du maître des animaux, qui se tenait à la barre. Ce dernier retira la sienne et manque de tomber à la renverse, mais on le rattrapa par le bras.

Un peu plus tard, ils descendirent du bus, à quelques pas de l'appartement de Shido.

"Au revoir.

- Au revoir? s'étonna Jackal. Comment cela?

- Je vous l'ai dit, vous devez vous débrouiller seul jusqu'à demain.

- Mais, mon petit Shido…

- Non, dit immédiatement le Récupérateur.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller…

- Non, répéta-t-il, implacable.

- Juste une nuit…

- Non.

- Tu n'en as pas marre, de répéter tout le temps la même chose?

- N…

- Mon petit Shido…"

Pas de réponse. Shido se contenta de détourner le regard, de faire demi-tour et d'aller vers son immeuble.

"Shido, tu as bien un placard chez toi?"

Déconcerté par l'incongruité de la question, le Beastmaster s'arrêta.

"Que… quoi? Et alors?

- Et si je te promets de dormir dedans?

- Vous êtes complètement… oh, et puis…

- Oui?

- Laissez-moi!"

Il ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble, entra à l'intérieur et referma. Le singe poussa un petit cri. Le Beastmaster soupira, ferma les yeux quelques secondes, les rouvrit, et se dirigea vers son appartement.

Il se retint de crier lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et que, se retournant, il se retrouva face à un grand, très grand sourire.

Akabane se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille…

"Je te promets d'être sage et de dormir dans le placard…"

Shido poussa un long soupir.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Pas de réponse.

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

Kurodo Akabane entra, déposa son chapeau sur une commode, observa les lieux quelques instants.

"Un peu triste, constata-t-il."

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et continua sa visite de l'appartement tandis que Shido Fuyuki fermait la porte à clé, se demandant si c'était bien nécessaire. Le seul danger qu'il courait à présent était avec lui dans la pièce.

Il passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir tandis que le Transporteur faisait une inspection du placard de sa chambre. Il sortit finalement une petite clé, vérifia que c'était la bonne, et la mit sur la porte de la salle de bain, à l'intérieur.

"Hum, je…

- Oui?

- Prends une douche, annonça-t-il tout de go.

- Très bien! Tu as besoin d'aide?"

Il claqua la porte et la ferma à double tour pour toute réponse. Puis il ouvrit les robinets et mit de l'eau sur son visage avant de se regarder dans la glace.

Il avait du mal à suivre, avec tous ces sentiments qui se bousculaient en lui. Ces derniers jours avaient été si mouvementés… et… il se rendit compte qu'il pensait de moins en moins à Madoka. Etait-il possible que "les choses s'arrangent"? Est-ce que ce que lui prédisait Hevn était en train de se réaliser, est-ce qu'il était en train de s'y faire?

Non, c'était sans doute qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps…

Shido entendit du bruit dans la pièce à côté. Sans doute le singe qui faisait les quatre cent coups à Akabane. Pourvu que le Transporteur ne s'emporte pas et ne découpe pas l'animal en rondelles…

A cette image, le Beastmaster sourit. Puis il sursauta. Il avait sourit… pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien d'amusant, de plus.

Il se repassa le visage sous l'eau et enleva sa chemise.

A ce moment là, un bruit plus fort que les autres retentit et la porte vibra. Puis il y eut un cliquetis, comme si quelqu'un trafiquait la serrure, la clé tomba. Shido la regarda sans réagir.

Un autre cliquetis métallique.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le chimpanzé qui entra, vif comme l'éclair, et alla se cacher dans la douche. Il fut suivit par un Transporteur amusé qui le rattrapa par la peau du cou et le fit sortir sous les yeux éberlués d'un Shido qui resta cependant immobile.

Une fois le singe dehors, Akabane s'apprêta à refermer la porte. Puis il vit Shido, toujours torse nu, et la rouvrit, se dirigea vers le Beastmaster qui, instinctivement, se mit à reculer, mais se retrouva dos au mur. L'autre sourit, se rapprocha encore. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du maître des animaux. Puis il repartit et ferma la porte.

Shido resta quelques minutes le dos au mur, sans bouger. Il finit par se relever et prit sa douche comme il était, encore à moitié habillé, moins par prudence que par égarement.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, changé, les cheveux encore humides, il découvrit que le Transporteur avait réussi à trouver de quoi lui préparer un semblant de repas. Il s'assit devant son assiette et la contempla.

"Ce n'est pas empoisonné, précisa une voix non loin derrière lui.

- Je sais. Je n'ai pas faim.

- Tss, tss… ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé…

- Je m'en moque.

- Je les ai préparés avec am…

- ASSEZ!"

Shido s'était levé et tourné vers Akabane, qui s'avança, sortant de l'ombre. Il ne souriait pas.

"Assez! Répéta le Beastmaster. Je n'ai pas les idées claires, je le sais, mais ce que je sais aussi, c'est que demain soir vous ne ferez plus partie de ma vie! Pas la peine de me faire un de vos petits sourires, pas la peine d'insister, je ne veux plus vous voir! Je veux que vous disparaissiez! Hors de ma vie! Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus de vous!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'as-tu accueilli chez toi? demanda calmement Kurodo."

Shido eut un petit frisson. De froid, de colère, de peur, de rage… un frisson.

"Je le savais, dit-il à voix plus basse. J'en étais certain. Je savais que vous me le demanderiez. Vous me manipulez. Vous jouez avec moi, avec mes sentiments, vous jouez avec mes pensées, Akabane! Je le savais!

- Quelle est ta réponse?

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Pauvre petit Shido…

- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS! N'essayez pas de vous rapprocher de moi! Je vous vois!

- Pauvre, pauvre…

- Taisez-vous!

- … petit…

- Taisez-vous!

- … Shido.

- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça!

- Dis moi… ou plutôt, écoute moi… je ne m'approcherais pas de toi si tu m'en empêchais, tu sais…

- Vous profitez que je sois…

- Inconscient? Mal en point? Shido… tu l'es de moins en moins, tu ne t'en rends pas compte? Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas pensé à Madoka?"

Le maître des animaux blêmit.

"Ne parlez pas d'elle. Ne prononcez pas son nom.

- Pourquoi?

- NE PRONONCEZ PAS SON NOM!

- Longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Trop longtemps. Tu ne penses plus à elle autant qu'avant. Tu ne passes plus ton temps à te blâmer pour ce que tu as fait. Tu recommences à vivre, peu à peu. L'appel de la mort résonne moins souvent à tes oreilles. Tu le sais, tu t'en rends compte, au fond de toi. Peu à peu, tu oublies cette fille.

- C'est faux! s'exclama Shido, d'une pâleur de mort. C'est faux! J'aime Madoka!

- Tu _l'aimais, _Shido, ou tu du moins tu le pensais. Mais elle est morte, maintenant, cela ne change rien.

- Non!

- Confronte-toi au présent, mon petit Shido. Madoka est morte. Tu l'as tuée.

- NON!"

Le Beastmaster se rua sur le Docteur Jackal et le plaqua contre le mur.

" JE NE L'AI PAS TUEE! Hurla-t-il en bourrant le mur de coups de poings. Je ne l'ai pas tuée! Je ne l'ai pas tuée! C'était un accident… JE NE L'AI PAS TUEE! Je ne l'ai pas tuée…"

Peu à peu, les cris devinrent des larmes, les coups se perdirent. Akabane entoura Shido de ses bras, le serra contre lui, et Shido pleura dans les bras d'Akabane.

" Tu ne l'as pas tuée, c'était un Accident. Voilà… pleure, mon Shido. Mon pauvre petit Shido… tu ne comprends pas, tu n'arrives pas à suivre, tu ne te comprends pas toi-même… c'est normal… voilà, voilà, pleure…"

Et Shido pleurait, et Akabane lui caressait les cheveux.

**Six mois après l'Accident, POV Shido**

"Tu l'as tuée."

Il me l'a dit. Et immédiatement, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : démentir. Et j'ai hurlé le contraire de ce que j'avais hurlé durant quatre mois.

Pardonne moi, Madoka. Kurodo est très fort. Ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais il est très fort.

Et il avait raison.

S'il avait fallu que je l'empêche de m'approcher, s'il avait fallu que je lui résiste, si je l'avais réellement voulu, je l'aurais fait. Depuis longtemps.

C'était ma faute. Parce que… sans le savoir… je m'étais fait avoir… sans le savoir… j'étais… tombé…

Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

J'ai commencé à prendre vaguement conscience de ce qui se passait réellement dans ma tête et dans mon cœur à cet instant.

Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

Il m'a forcé à me confronter à mes pensées. Et j'y ai vu la vérité. Je l'ai vue, et j'ai aussitôt refermé la porte à clef.

Au moment où toutes mes pensées étaient embrouillées, j'ai entraperçu la pensée la plus claire que j'ai eue depuis l'Accident. Et je me la suis cachée immédiatement.

Cependant, un peu de cette pensée est resté en moi.

Pardonne-moi. Il aurait mieux valu que je reste dans le brouillard. Peut-être t'aurais-je fait moins de tort… pardonne moi.

Je t'en prie, Madoka, crois-moi quand je hurle que je suis désolé.

C'était un Accident, comme disait Kurodo. Un Accident. Mais il est arrivé à cause de moi. Tu es morte d'un Accident, à cause de moi. Et, malgré tous mes remords, cela ne m'a pas empêché de continuer à te faire du tort.

Cette pensée si claire était le plus grand tort que je ne t'aie jamais fait.

Mais un peu d'elle est resté imprégnée en moi, malgré que j'aie cherché à m'en protéger.

Une bribe de pensée, à la fois plus claire, et plus embrouillée, que toutes les autres.

**Quatre mois après l'Accident**

Et Shido pleurait, et Akabane lui caressait les cheveux. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le silence.

Et le Beastmaster recula brutalement. Le Docteur Jackal ferma les yeux une seconde, les rouvrit. Il passa devant Shido et se dirigea vers la table, qu'il débarrassa.

Le Récupérateur s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il prit sa tête dans une de ses mains.

Tout était flou. Ou ne l'était pas. Ce qui était pire.

Confronté à ses pensées… il ne tarda pas à leur fermer la porte. Mais…

Akabane passa devant le lit.

… plus floue, plus claire, plus une prise de conscience qu'une véritable pensée…

Shido tendit la main et le retint par le bras.

_

* * *

_

_A suivre . . ._

* * *

**Shido : . . .**

**Ban : (**_est venu squatter) _. . .

**Ginji : **_(idem) _. . .

**MakubeX : **_(idem) _. . .

**Kazuki : **_(idem) _. . .

**Jubei : **_(idem) _. . .

**Emishi **_(idem)_. . .

**Akabane : **Bien… j'aime ce chapitre.

**Mélie : **Moi aussi l'aime bien.

**Shido : **. . . Mélie?

**Mélie : **. . . _hésite _euh… oui?

**Shido : **Juste par pur hasard… qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le prochain chapitre? Et ne me réponds pas "rien", je ne te croirai pas.

**Mélie **: Suspense!!!!!!!

**Shido : **. . . help!

**Akabane : **Je suis là mon amour ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te protègerai.

**Shido : **Pourquoi je me sens pas vraiment rassuré là?


	8. Shido tourne la page Ou essaie

**Titre : **L'Accident.

**Auteuse :** Toujours Mélie.  
**Genre :** Toujours la même chose.  
**Note :** Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Machan : **Aka en SDF... bon ben... Shido n'a plus qu'à rejoindre les Restos du coeur!

**Corail Zaarea : **Mdrrr euh... le "1 an après" était une erreur parcontre... m'étais trompée dans mes calculs - enfin bon désolée pour le retard et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!

**kitycat :** Eh nan, la suite n'est pas un lemon... enfin... disons que je n'ai pas écrit le lemon... mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même.

**Tagath :** Tiens! C'est super chouette si cette fic te plaît

* * *

**VII. Shido tourne la page. Ou essaie.**

Shido ouvrit les yeux. Il se souvenait de tout. Pour ça, oui. Même de ce qu'il avait oublié, de ce qu'il avait réussi à oublier.

Il n'avait rien oublié et se souvenait de tout.

Il tourna la tête vers le côté du lit où quelqu'un était sensé se trouver. Mais il n'y avait personne. Bien sûr. Trop facile. Quoique…

Le Beastmaster se leva, enfila un T-shirt faute de mieux et se dirigea vers le placard. Lequel était entre ouvert et où quelqu'un avait manifestement dormi. Ainsi, le Psychopathe tenait ses promesses.

"Bonjour! s'exclama une voix joyeuse derrière le maître des animaux, qui se retourna immédiatement. Comment vas-tu?

Pas d'envies suicidaires pour le moment mais je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe.

Oh… d'accord. Tu sais, le joli restaurant. . .

Lequel?

"Les Violons."

Je ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée.

Ah bon? S'étonna Akabane. Pourquoi?

Combien de temps avant que je réalise ce que j'ai fait et que je primo te mette à la porte secundo me jette par la fenêtre?

Ne t'inquiète donc pas. . ."

Le Transporteur passa son bras autour des épaules du Récupérateur.

"Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas aller au restaurant?

Où est le singe?

Tu fais de drôles d'associations d'idées.

Où est le chimpanzé? Réitéra Shido.

Dans la salle de bains."

Le Beastmaster en ouvrit la porte, resta impassible devant le carnage et laissa le chimpanzé lui grimper dans les cheveux. Puis il se retourna vers Kurodo.

"En plus, ton restaurant était dans l'autre ville. Celle du singe.

C'est vrai, ça… amusant, j'avais complètement oublié! Mais je peux toujours en trouver un autre.

Pas la peine. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Mais si… ça changera les tiennes. Et puis nous pourrons discuter un peu. Après quoi nous irons rendre M. Chimpanzé à son maître.

Akabane. . .

Tu peux m'appeler Kurodo.

Je t'attends en bas."

**

* * *

Six mois après l'Accident, POV de Shido.**

Je me suis habillé, je me suis assis sur le lit et j'ai pleuré.

Comme j'avais pleuré dans ses bras à deux reprises la veille. La première, il m'avait dit: "Tu l'as tuée." La seconde, je l'ai attrapé par le bras.

"Pauvre petit Shido. . ." J'ai pleuré dans ses bras tandis qu'il m'enlevait mon bandeau et me caressait le front.

Et tout ce qui s'en est suivi. Les autres caresses, les baisers. Je t'ai donc trahie. Je t'ai oubliée cette nuit là. Et pire encore. . . j'ai pensé. . . réalisé? . . . que je ne t'avais jamais aimée. . . autant que je peux l'aimer, lui.

Ban a raison : je suis un monstre. Non content de t'avoir tuée, je bafoues ta mémoire.

S'il n'y avait eu que cette nuit. . .

Cette. . . vérité. . . m'a horrifié. Je ne t'aimais pas, je l'aimais lui. Si cela peut te consoler, sache que j'ai souffert. Je souffre encore. Si cela peut te consoler, et même s'il n'en est rien, je souffre encore et bientôt. . .

Mon tort n'aura peut-être pas été de l'aimer, mais de croire que je t'aimais.

Ban a raison. Je suis un monstre.

Le savais-tu? Au fond de toi, que ce n'était qu'une façade? Pourtant… pourtant… je ne le connaissais pas… pas encore… mais déjà, je crois que déjà. . .

Ne me demande pas pourquoi.

Après avoir pleuré, après avoir revu toutes les caresses, ses caresses, mes caresses, je me suis levé et je l'ai rejoint.

Je me suis dit qu'il partirait de toute façon. Maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : moi.

Je n'avais pas tort.

Je n'avais pas vraiment raison.

**

* * *

Quatre mois après l'Accident**

Le chimpanzé fut rendu à son propriétaire, rapidement, simplement. Récupérateur et Transporteur furent payés et n'en surent pas plus sur la véritable nature de ce qu'ils avaient rapporté.

Ils sortirent du café où ils avaient eu rendez-vous et marchèrent côte à côte en silence. Shido regardait ses chaussures. Kurodo le regardait.

" J'ai une nouvelle mission, déclara ce dernier.

Je m'en doutais.

Je serai de retour dans une semaine.

Pas moi.

Tu dis cela, mon petit Shido… mais tu n'en penses rien… c'est cela qui m'amuse chez toi… tant d'efforts pour cacher un sentiment aussi simple…

Qui a dit que je tenais à toi? finit par s'emporter le Beastmaster. Qui a dit que je voudrai de revoir?

Toi. Tu dis beaucoup de choses sans les dire.

N'importe quoi! Tout cela… c'est n'importe quoi! Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour vous!

Oh, tu repasses au vouvoiement… c'est fort chagrinant…

Peu m'importe que vous soyez chagriné! Et MOI, je suis QUOI, moi?"

Le Beastmaster, qui avait soudainement relevé la tête vers le Transporteur pour cette dernière réplique, se mit à courir et s'enfuit.

Loin. Ou près. Peu importait. Il s'enfuit.

Et Akabane le regarda partir.

**

* * *

Six mois après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Une semaine. Une semaine sans lui. Ce n'était même pas le temps que j'avais passé avec lui.

Je ne me suis pas fait réengager par le cirque. Je suis resté dans mon appartement, debout à la fenêtre, à écouter la pluie tomber, tout comme je me sentais tomber moi aussi.

Tomber, tomber, je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas.

Pourquoi, comment, pourquoi.

Ces sentiments, ce sentiment, simple et complexe, apaisant et terrifiant. Je savais ce que c'était mais ne voulais pas le savoir.

Je doutais de tout.

Mais il était trop tard, de toute manière, il avait toujours était trop tard. J'avais beau douter, j'avais compris, et il était trop tard.

Finalement, la semaine est passée.

Je m'y attendais, je l'attendais.

Mais il ne serait pas venu s'il n'avait pas su que je voulais qu'il vienne.

Kurodo sait beaucoup de choses.

**

* * *

Quatre mois et demi après l'Accident**

Un Shido aux yeux rouges et cernés ouvrit la porte. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin d'attendre que son visiteur frappe.

Ils restèrent face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un souriant, l'autre au visage de marbre.

"Bonjour, mon petit Shido. Je t'ai manqué?"

Il n'y eut aucune réaction de la part du Beastmaster.

" Tu sais, continua Jackal imperturbable, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller voir un film, ou même simplement se promener. Et…

Stop.

Quelque chose ne va pas, mon petit Shido?

Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé répondre? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, à la fin? Tu veux peut-être que je te dise que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, que tu es toujours présent dans mon esprit, quoique je fasse? Tu veux que je te dise que je suis totalement perdu, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe dans ma tête, mais que la seule chose dont j'ai été à peu près certain pendant une semaine est qu'il fallait que je te revoie? Que je me suis surpris à penser que tout cela n'était peut-être pas qu'un jeu, à l'espérer? Que tout est flou, si flou, pour moi? Que j'ai réussi à oublier ce qui s'est passé avec Madoka, pendant un temps? Qu'à ce moment c'était à toi que je pensais? Tu es un psychopathe, un malade! Tu joues avec la vie et la mort! Tout le monde te déteste! Et aujourd'hui c'est moi ta victime! Tu veux que je te dise, peut-être, que j'ai cherché le pourquoi, j'ai cherché le pourquoi de ces sentiments? Mes sentiments? Et que je n'ai rien trouvé? Rien! Et que cela a rendu mon désarroi encore plus grand, parce que je ne me comprends pas moi-même? Et tout cela, que je te dise tout cela, à quoi, à quoi ça servirait? J'ai peur, très peur, cela me terrorise en fait, que tu t'en moques complètement! Que tu veuilles juste entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche, et après… au revoir! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant! Trop tard! JE T'AIME! Voilà, c'est trop tard, voilà! Tu es satisfait maintenant?

Très."

* * *

A suivre. . .

* * *

**Mélie :** NE ME TRUCIDEZ PAAAAAAAAAAAAS! (s'enfuit en hurlant)

**Shido :** Allons-y trucidons la! (_est rattrapé par le col par un certain Psychopathe_) ... euh...

**Akabane :** Tiens donc, toi aussi tu veux la suite?

**Shido :** ... euh... nan... enfin... si...

**Akabane :** Mmh... cette histoire te plaît autant?

**Shido :** ... euh...

**Akabane :** Elle ne te plaît pas?

**Shido :** ... hum... si, si... bien sûr...

**Akabane :** (_grand sourire_) Aaaaah, tu m'en vois fort heureux.

**Shido :** ... je voulais dire nan! Je voulais dire naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!


	9. Paix temporaire

**Titre : **L'Accident

**Auteuse : **Toujours Mélie.

**Genre : **Toujours la même chose.

**Note :** Petite dédicace à Machan et Babel

**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Corail Zaarea : **Naon! Pitié! Laisse moi partir! J'ai fini la fic! Plus qu'à vous poster les chaps!

**- Kanzen :** Ah, bienvenue, adepte de l'AkaShi! Pour les lemons demander Machan… XDDD

**- Babel :** Kikoooooo ! Eh eh tant mieux si tu te demandes comment ça va finir… pas drôle sinan!

**

* * *

VIII. Paix temporaire.**

**Six mois Après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Un mot. Un baiser. Une caresse. Plus.

Douleur violence tendresse amour cris moi nous lui moi tout vagues âme musique âmes amour aime nous lui moi moi lui nous tout et rien d'autre.

Tu ne peux pas comprendre, il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Je crois que je…

Je regrette. Mais ce n'est pas cela, pas lui, pas nous que je regrette, c'est toi. Ma pauvre Madoka. Pauvre Madoka. Tu vois tout maintenant, et tu dois bien le regretter.

Mais moi, ce n'est pas nous, pas lui et moi, ni moi et lui, pas nous, que je regrette.

Mes remords sont de t'avoir tuée et de ne pas avoir expié. C'était un Accident… mais j'aurai du comprendre, comprendre plus tôt. Je ne t'…

Je ne t'aurais pas tuée si j'avais compris.

Pour la suite, je ne regrette pas, mais je n'y avais pas droit. C'était injuste.

Je ne regrette pas cette forme de paix, mais je n'y avais pas droit. Je ne connaîtrai la vraie paix, celle que je demande, que lorsque tout cela sera finit, lorsque je t'aurai tout dit. Lorsque tu me pardonneras, et là ma vie sera finie aussi, et je serai en paix.

Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi d'être un monstre. Pardonne moi tout le mal que je t'ai fait, pardonne moi d'espérer ton pardon, pardonne moi d'aspirer à la paix.

Je t'en prie pardonne moi.

**

* * *

Cinq mois après l'Accident**

"Je n'habite chez personne. Pas même chez moi."

Kurodo l'avait dit en souriant. A présent, il habitait chez eux. Et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Il y eut un bruit de vaisselle cassée, un juron assez approprié. Le Transporteur se précipita, ou plutôt arriva rapidement auprès de son bien-aimé, occupé à ramasser des morceaux de verre.

"Tu as cassé une verre.

**- **Sans blague, je n'avais pas remarqué! grogna le Beastmaster.

**- **Quel dommage… un auquel tu tenais?

**- **Non. Ceux-là, je les ai cassées en premier. Il y a des mois."

Akabane éclata de rire. Shido releva la tête vers lui.

"Quoi?

**- **Toi.

**- **Si tu le dis."

L'homme aux scalpels se baissa et déposa un baiser dans le cou du Beastmaster, qui en lâcha les morceaux de verre qu'il tenait.

"Toi, répéta Kurodo en l'enlaçant. Tu es drôle.

**- **On me l'avait jamais faîte celle-là…"

Shido finit par se laisser aller à un petit sourire.

"Drôle, moi?

**- **Tout à fait.

**- **Venant de toi, je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…

**- **Venant de moi? s'étonna le psychopathe en embrassant encore son amant.

**- **Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne cherches pas à comprendre."

Kurodo Akabane ne chercha pas à comprendre.

**

* * *

Quatre mois et demi Après l'Accident.**

"Très."

Quelques larmes avaient coulé le long des joues de Shido, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Le Transporteur, lui, souriait, mais son sourire était plus doux que d'habitude. il fit un pas en avant, prit le Récupérateur par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

Murmura à son oreille.

"C'est très bien, mon petit Shido. Je suis très content."

Le Beastmaster resta quelques secondes sans bouger, puis entoura le Docteur Jackal de ses bras.

**

* * *

Cinq mois Après l'Accident.**

Shido se réveilla assez tard. Kurodo était parti la veille en mission, tard le soir. Lui-même songeait à reprendre le travail.

Il ne restait plus de bouts de verre dans la cuisine. Il ne se rappelait plus pourtant avoir terminé de les enlever.

Shido s'assit sur l'une des chaises et mangea un peu. Il y avait de nouveau un peu de lumière dans l'appartement. Pas trop. Mais l'atmosphère était déjà moins sinistre. En vérité, l'ambiance tout entière avait changé depuis quelques semaines.

Kurodo rentra quelques heures plus tard. Impressionné, Shido remarqua qu'il n'y avait même pas de sang sur sa chemise. Peut-être n'avait-il tué personne aujourd'hui… non, pensée stupide. Il avait simplement du s'arranger pour ne pas que ça se voie. Kurodo était un Psychopathe, après tout.

Mais Shido ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne voulait pas savoir quelles missions le Docteur Jackal avait accomplies. Il s'en moquait.

Il ne voulait plus penser qu'à eux. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien d'autre. Ni passé ni futur. Juste présent. Le présent où Kurodo jouait avec ses scalpels en lui disant simplement qu'il s'était bien amusé.

Il ne voyait aucun ami en dehors du Transporteur. Et au fond cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Tous ceux qui avaient été proches de lui s'étaient éloignés, de toute manière.

Il avait juste vu Kazuki et Jubei, une fois.

**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tôt**

Il restait encore un peu de soleil. Et il fallait en profiter.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient particulièrement la lumière. Pourtant, Kurodo avait insisté pour sortir.

Kurodo, qui avait attrapé sa main et ne comptait manifestement pas la lâcher de sitôt.

Ils traversaient un parc. Shido ne savait même pas lequel c'était. Il y avait pas mal d'oiseaux, et il se sentait plutôt bien, au milieu de la nature, même si aucun volatile n'était venu se percher sur son épaule. Kurodo avait peut-être eu raison. Il fallait profiter un peu du soleil.

Il les aperçu, de l'autre côté du lac qu'ils longeaient. Eux ne le virent pas.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur un banc, Kazuki la tête sur l'épaule de Jubei qui lui parlait, leurs mains jointes.

Quelques souvenirs revinrent à Shido. Il chassa les plus mauvais, ceux de la fin, mais garda les meilleurs. Ainsi, ces deux là étaient toujours ensemble. Tant mieux pour eux.

Kurodo finit par lui lâcher la main, pour mieux passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

**

* * *

Cinq mois Après l'Accident.**

En souriant, Shido prit la main de Kurodo et lui enleva les Scalpels.

"Attention, dit Akabane. Tu pourrais te blesser."

Shido eut un petit rire et joua avec les scalpels, se les lançant d'une main à l'autre. Le Docteur Jackal secoua la tête, lui prit les poignets.

"Tsss, tsss… ce sont mes scalpels.

**- **Mais tu es à moi…"

L'homme en noir eut un regard étonné rapidement suivi d'un sourire. Shido lâcha les scalpels, soupira et se laissa glisser dans ses bras.

"Je ne sais pas si ça signifie quelque chose pour toi, murmura Shido, mais je suis bien ici."

**

* * *

Cinq mois et demi Après l'Accident**

Le Docteur Jackal était une nouvelle fois en mission. Mais il serait absent toute la journée. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et Shido commençait à s'y habituer.

Habitude. La présence d'un Psychopathe dans sa maison était désormais une habitude. Plus qu'une habitude. Dès le moment où il y était entré, il avait fait presque partie de l'appartement.

Quand Kurodo n'était pas là, Shido essayait de sortir. Au début, il trouvait une excuse et restait à l'intérieur. Le froid, la fatigue. Mais il avait finit par le faire.

Ce qu'il avait craint était la réaction des animaux. Déjà qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de son pouvoir sur eux pendant les premiers mois après…

Il ne voulait pas se faire attaquer. Il aurait sans doute pu les maîtriser, mais il n'en avait pas envie.

Après leur sortie dans le parc, il tenta l'expérience. Et il ne lui arriva rien. Quelques chiens l'avaient suivi, lui jetant des regards noirs. Les animaux ne semblaient pas aimer beaucoup Kurodo.

Puis c'était devenu de l'indifférence. Puis ils s'étaient habitués à la nouvelle odeur qu'ils sentaient sur celui qu'on avait appelé leur maître.

A présent, certains l'approchaient même. La veille, un chat s'était frotté contre ses jambes.

Le Beastmaster sortit donc ce matin-là et se dirigea vers le parc. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de soleil et il faisait nettement plus froid qu'au début du mois, mais cela lui importait peu. Il voulait revoir le chat, ou même en voir un autre.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le parc. Rien d'étonnant, en semaine, et avec le froid qui commençait à sévir…

Pourtant, quelqu'un le bouscula.

"Désolé, fit la personne en question qu'il ne daigna pas regarder.

**- **Ce n'est rien.

**- **Shido?"

Surpris, le maître des animaux se retourna, et celui qui l'avait bousculé et qu'il venait tout juste de reconnaître à la voix lui sauta dessus.

"SHIDOOOOOOOOOOO! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir! Bon je sais j'ai pas été présent mais je savais pas quoi te diiiire! Tu me pardonnes, hein? Ah là là si tu savais tout ce que j'ai pu faire en presque six mois! Et toi dis donc t'as l'air plutôt en forme! Pourtant Heaven m'a dit que c'était pas trop ça il y a quoi… deux, trois mois? Enfin bon bref! Je suis content de t'avoir croisé!

**- **CALME, Emishi, s'il-te-plaît… tu m'étouffes."

Emishi le lâcha et éclata de rire. Il avait comme toujours les cheveux attachés, et ses lunettes de soleil, et Shido commençait à se demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu avant.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens? Où tu vis? Enmène moi!

**- **Euh…

**- **Chouette! Bon, en chemin, je dois te parler."

Celui qu'on appelait le Joker Sanglant était d'un coup devenu très sérieux. Pendant qu'ils marchaient sur le chemin de l'appartement de Shido, il lui parla, et sans quitter ce ton qu'il ne prenait que très rarement.

"Je m'excuse sincèrement de ne pas avoir été près de toi. J'ai eu beaucoup à faire… le cirque où je suis clown a fait une tournée en Europe, tu te souviens? Je ne suis rentré que le mois dernier… je savais déjà tout, Heaven m'avait contacté. J'aurais du venir. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu as fini par t'en sortir. C'est bien, je suis fier de toi. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas l'inverse… nan, j'ai compris : ce n'est jamais l'inverse."

Shido sourit.

"Oh, tu souris? Tu vas vraiment mieux alors! Bon, j'ai compris : on ne va plus parler de ça. C'est ton appartement?"

Le Beastmaster ouvrit sans mot dire, et Emishi entra.

"Mouais, tu m'excuseras, je préfère ma caravane. Dis donc, venant d'un Beastmaster, je pensais que tu aurais plutôt une maison, avec un jardin et…"

Le Joker parcourait tout l'appartement, toujours à l'entrée, Shido le regardait faire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bras entoure ses épaules.

" Tiens, de la visite! Mais n'est-ce pas le Joker Sanglant?"

Silence. Grand silence. Emishi avait la bouche grand ouverte.

Kurodo souriait, le bras toujours autour des épaules de Shido, qui ne disait rien, s'attendant au pire.

Emishi finit par reprendre la parole.

"Le Docteur Jackal! Si je m'attendais! Shido, tu ne m'avais pas dit! D'ailleurs, tu n'as dit à personne! Parce que je suis sûr que si tu en avais parlé à Heaven, elle n'aurait pas résisté à mon charme et m'aurait confié ton secret! Eh ben ça alors!

**- **Emishi, dit Shido, il n'est pas nécessaire que toute la planète le sache.

**- **Qui a dit que j'allait le répéter à toute la planète?"

Kurodo éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par Emishi.

"J'y aurais jamais pensé, vous savez!

**- **Je vois cela. Mais dîtes moi, vous voulez peut-être rester dîner?

**- **Kurodo, nous n'avons que deux chaises.

**- **Il me semble que tu avais un fauteuil, non?

**- **Tu t'es entraîné au lancer de scalpel avec.

**- **Il était irrécupérable?

**- **Irrécupérable.

**- **Ne vous embêtez pas! déclina Emishi. Je dois partir de toute manière.

**- **Vous êtes sûr?

**- **Certain, Akabane san.

**- **Kurodo, Kurodo.

**- **Si vous voulez. Bon, eh bien, Shido, je te laisse avec ton psychopathe chéri…

**- **Emishi…

**- **Voyons, Shido, il a raison.

**- **Je sais."

Le Joker leur adressa un dernier sourire, un signe de la main et partit. Shido soupira.

" Demain, tout le monde le saura.

**- **Tant mieux, tes amis viendront te voir! S'exclama Kurodo en s'installant sur une chaise.

**- **. . . mouais.

**- **Tu ne serais pas heureux de les revoir?

**- **Je ne sais pas."

Le Docteur Jackal sourit. Le Beastmaster soupira une nouvelle fois et s'installa sur la chaise d'à côté. Kurodo fit une petite moue étonnée et lui enleva la mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux.

"Allons, ça ne va pas? C'était amusant, pourtant!

**- **Je ne sais pas.

**- **Que sais-tu alors?

**- **Rien.

**- **Tu ne sais rien?

**- **Rien.

**- **Tu ne sais pas que je t'aime?

**- **Je sais ça moins que toute autre chose.

**- **Allons, allons… tu recommences à dire des bêtises.

**- **C'est toi qui en dis tout le temps! Eclata Shido en se levant.

**- **Moi? fit Akabane, surpris.

**- **Non, le bonhomme de neige, dehors!

**- **Il y a un bonhomme de neige dehors? Je ne l'ai pas vu!

**- **Celui qui a ton chapeau sur la tête, imbécile!"

Le Beastmaster secoua la tête et sortit. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, couvert de neige, et alla s'allonger sur le lit à côté de Kurodo qui l'attendait patiemment.

**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard**

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Shido alla ouvrir. Il n'attendait personne.

Ginji entra tel une fusée dans l'appartement et Ban resta sur le seuil, plongeant ses yeux bouillants de rage dans ceux du Beastmaster.

_

* * *

A suivre. . ._**

* * *

Ban : Sais pas pourquoi je le sens pas trop ce coup là…**

**Shido :** Moi nan plus…

**Mélie :** _Pousse un énorme soupir_

**Ban :** Pourquoi elle soupire comme ça?

**Shido :** Je le sens pas… je le sens vraiment pas…


	10. Paroles d'un serpent à lunettes

**IX. Paroles d'un serpent à lunettes et conséquences.**

**Une semaine Avant l'Accident**

"Shido, tu n'as rien à me dire? Shido?"

Il détourna le regard.

**

* * *

Six mois Après l'Accident**

Shido haussa les sourcils.

" Tu essaies de m'envoûter, Homme - Serpent?

- Je ne serai pas le premier à avoir réussi, Homme - Singe."

Pendant ce temps, Ginji faisait le tour de l'appartement.

" Dis donc Shido, il ne te reste plus beaucoup de vaisselle!"

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne lui prêtaient attention. Le Beastmaster ouvrit la porte en grand pour laisser passer l'homme au Jagan.

"Rentre. Ou alors reste à la porte. Mais décide toi, il fait déjà assez froid comme ça."

Ban haussa les épaules et rentra. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, puis fit signe à Shido de se mettre en face de lui.

"Quoi?

- Commence pas à faire l'imbécile, dresseur de singe. J'ai deux trois trucs à te dire. Ou plutôt, à te rappeler.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas là pour te mêler de mes affaires.

- Si.

- Alors dehors.

- N'y compte pas. Hors de question que je te laisse te défiler plus longtemps.

- Comment ça?

- Eh, Shido! s'exclama Ginji. T'as rien à manger chez toi?

- Nan. C'est à Kurodo de faire les courses.

- Kurodo…, chercha le blond, Kurodo… je connais…

- Akabane, précisa Ban. Ou Docteur Jackal. Le Psycopathe.

- Ah! C'est vrai! Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, d'accord?

- Ginji…, grogna l'autre Récupérateur.

- Quoi Ban chan?

- Je n'y manquerai pas, répondit Shido.

- Ginji, va regarder la télé.

- Y a pas la télé, firent en même temps Beastmaster et ex-Empereur de la foudre.

- Va visiter le placard, alors.

- Mais, Ban chan…

- Bon, Ginji, va voir ailleurs, okay?"

Le blond poussa un long soupire. Ban finit par lui céder un sourire.

"D'accord, c'est pas grave. Mais laisse-nous s'il-te-plaît, il faut qu'on parle."

Ginji sortit. Arrivé sur le seuil de la porte…

"Ban chan?

- Mmh?"

Juste un regard. Ils se sourirent. Shido comprit que les choses avaient du quelque peu évoluer depuis six mois.

Puis l'ex-leader des Volts quitta la pièce, et Ban retrouva sa sévérité et sa fureur.

"Bon, commença-t-il. Okay. Je vais pas m'énerver.

- Ecoute, le coupa Shido, Kurodo…

- Je m'en fous de Kurodo. C'est pas pour lui que je suis là.

- Alors quoi?

Si on parlait d'une certaine violoniste aveugle? Madoka, ça te dit quelque chose?"

Shido se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

"Je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne. C'était un Accident.

- Incroyable la vitesse à laquelle tu as changé de mentalité. Et incroyable ce que tu peux être débile.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin?

- Elle t'aimait.

- Oui, et alors?

- Toi, tu ne l'as jamais aimé."

Fuyuki détourna les yeux.

"N'est-ce pas?

- Ban…

- Tu lui mentais. Et elle le savait. Elle le savait très bien. Elle savait que tu lui mentais en feignant d'être amoureux d'elle, et tu continuais quand même. Ne me dis pas que toi tu ne le savais pas. On a beau se mentir, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut nier. Tu l'as fait souffrir. Parce que tu étais trop lâche pour lui avouer que tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Madoka est morte, Mido.

- Nan mais! Explosa le Récupérateur brun. Tu te prends pour qui? C'est pas possible! T'as vu comment tu dis ça? T'as vu? Tu t'en rends compte? Il y a des mois, tu pleurais! T'as même voulu t'ouvrir les veines! Le comble de la connerie! T'as voulu te défiler! T'as toujours voulu te défiler! Et là tu te défile encore, tu vois pas?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me reproche? Fit Shido en haussant le ton à son tour. Tu me reproche quoi, au juste?

- Tu lui as menti. Tu es resté auprès d'elle, par pur égoïsme, parce que tu n'avais nul part ailleurs où aller. Alors que chaque jour elle souffrait un peu plus en s'en rendant compte. Tu l'as tuée. C'était un Accident, peut-être, mais tu l'as tuée quand même. Ensuite, tu as voulu fuir par la mort. Tu ne cherchais même pas à te repentir vraiment, tu voulais fuir. Et là, du jour au lendemain, tu l'as oubliée. Tu as trouvé un autre moyen de te défiler. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Jackal. Emishi, MakubeX, Kagami, Hishiki, je serai venu pareil. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie, okay. Mais pas après ce que t'as fait. T'enfuis pas comme ça. Assume.

- Comment? Tu peux me le dire?

- Assume. Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est fuir. Tu veux que je te dise un truc? Tu es un Monstre. Oui, c'est ce que je pense de toi. Un Monstre."

Shido, la tête dans ses mains, poussa un long, très long, soupir.

**

* * *

Une semaine avant l'Accident**

Elle souriait, mais juste parce que c'était toujours comme ça. Elle tentait de tourner sa tête vers lui pour lui parler, mais ce n'était pas très réussi.

"Shido? Shido, tu n'as rien à me dire par hasard? Shido?

Il se retourna.

"Shido?

- Quoi?

- . . . rien."

**

* * *

Six mois Après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Petite sœur. Elle était comme ma petite sœur. Un personne à protéger.

Mais je ne l'aimais pas, pas comme elle m'aimait. Elle le savait.

Et je le savais moi aussi. Mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer.

Combien de fois… combien me l'a-t-elle demandé sans rien dire? Combien de fois m'a-t-elle supplié en silence d'arrêter de mentir?

Et je ne l'ai pas vu.

Puis j'ai fui.

Ban est sorti. Lui et Ginji m'ont laissé. Le regard de Ginji était un peu inquiet à leur départ. Il n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air. Ban a eu beau le prendre par la main, il était toujours inquiet.

J'ai fui. J'ai laissé l'appartement ouvert. J'ai marché, couru.

Et j'en suis là maintenant.  
C'était la dernière fois que je fuyais. Je suis face à mes fautes à présent. Je les regarde. Et chacune d'elles me fait sentir à quel point je suis un Monstre.

Ban avait raison.

Je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, faire d'erreurs.

Plus jamais.


	11. Neige et soleil

**X. Neige et soleil**

**

* * *

Six mois Après l'Accident**

A genoux dans la neige, Shido avait terminé son histoire. Il l'avait tantôt criée, tantôt murmurée, tantôt racontée sans dire un seul mot. Madoka l'entendrait, de toute manière.

Il avait au départ voulu simplement mourir, loin de Kurodo, pour montrer qu'il regrettait. Mais les souvenirs… ils étaient toujours plus forts que tout. Il s'était souvenu. Et au fur et à mesure, il avait compris…

En fait… il ne regrettait pas, il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Il aimait Kurodo et ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Madoka. Il l'avait compris. Lors de sa première nuit avec le Docteur Jackal, il l'avait compris. Puis il l'avait oublié.

Et Ban le lui avait rappelé. Ban… s'il n'était pas venu le voir, il aurait sans doute continué à vivre avec Akabane. Durant un moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre de lui-même à quel point il était lâche.

Il ne pourrait pas réparer. Il ne pourrait pas remonter le temps. Il ne pourrait pas revenir à cette discussion lointaine, et avouer la vérité tant à Madoka qu'à lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas empêcher l'Accident. Il ne pourrait pas refuser la mission qui l'avait amenée à rencontrer Kurodo. Il ne pourrait rien empêcher du reste.

Mais il pouvait empêcher le futur. Ne plus commettre d'erreurs. Plus aucune. Jamais.

C'est ce qu'il faisait.

**

* * *

POV de Shido**

Et c'est ce que je fais. J'ai revu ces derniers mois. Et en fait je ne les regrette pas… pardonne moi. Mais je sais que ce serait injuste si cela continuait.

Je ne ferai plus d'erreurs… n'est-ce pas ce dont tout le monde rêve? Ne jamais se tromper. J'ai trouvé comment. Il faut le vouloir. Et je le veux.

J'ai du mal à sourire. Cela doit faire plusieurs heures que je suis là. Je ne sais plus. Je ne pense plus… ou si. Si, je pense, toujours aussi clairement. C'est étrange…

J'ai froid.

* * *

Un homme émergea de l'ombre, derrière lui. Il soupira. S'approcha de Shido. Mit sa main sur son épaule.

"Puisque tu as fini, tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant."

**

* * *

POV de Shido**

Lui… que fait-il là? Je rêve...

Non. C'est bien lui.

"Tu n'es pas déjà mort quand même?"

Il se met en face de moi. S'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

Il sourit toujours, mais son regard se fait plus inquiet. Pourquoi…?

"Non, je murmure.

**- **Je doute que ton ami Ban soit fier de ce qu'il a fait.

- Non…

- Je dois te dire, au fait : je comprends, mais c'est quand même un peu stupide. Allez, viens."

Il veut me relever… non!

* * *

Shido voulut se dégager et retomba à terre. Akabane soupira encore. Il ne souriait plus, cette fois.

"Le jeu est terminé, mon petit Shido.

- Ce… n'est pas…

- Tu sais que tu vas attraper froid?

- Laisse… moi."

Le Psycopathe leva les yeux au ciel. Il se rapprocha du Beastmaster et tenta à nouveau de le relever, le prenant par le bras.

Shido se débattait.

**

* * *

Quatre mois après l'Accident**

" Tu sais, une fois que ce boulot sera fini... si tu veux que je t'aide à en finir avec la vie, il n'y a pas de problème... ce pourrait même être amusant... "

"Je prends cela pour un oui."

**

* * *

Six mois Après l'Accident, POV de Shido**

Je me souviens… il m'a promit. Il me l'a promis.

"Tu m'as promis."

* * *

Jackal se figea. Il lâcha la main de Shido et se tourna lentement vers lui.

"Tu m'as promis! Répéta Fuyuki.

- Proposé. Il y a une nuance.

- "Je prends ça pour un oui", tu l'as dit, non?

- Si c'est toi qui le demande, c'est moins amusant.

- Arrête! Je t'en prie. Amusant, amusant, tu aimes tuer, non? C'est ton travail? Alors!"

Kurodo ferma les yeux.

"Alors? Non, arrête, ne me dis pas que ça te fait quelque chose? Tu es un Psychopathe, et moi je suis un Monstre. C'est tout!

- Etonnant, en fin de compte il te reste assez de forces.

- La ferme! Fais-le! Tues-moi! Ou laisse moi mourir:

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Où serait l'intérêt?

- Pourquoi! Quel intérêt! Quel intérêt y a-t-il à tuer à tort et à travers? Pourtant, tu le fais bien! Et… ne me dis… pas… que ce n'est pas pareil. Ne me dis pas…"

Kurodo s'agenouilla, son visage à la hauteur de Shido, et l'embrassa. Le Beastmaster ne le repoussa pas, mais dès qu'il se fut éloigné cria de plus belle. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi! Tu n'en as rien à faire de moi! Je ne suis qu'un jeu, une proie, depuis le début! Alors pourquoi? POURQUOI?"

Kurodo Akabane sourit. D'abord faiblement. Il prit dans ses bras Shido Fuyuki. Et son sourire s'élargit.

**

* * *

POV de Shido**

Non… pourquoi… pourquoi ne veut-il pas… pourquoi ne veut-il pas… me laisser? Kurodo, laisse-moi…

J'ai froid et…

Mais… en fait…

Alors c'est comme ça…

Je comprends.

* * *

Il n'y eut qu'un dernier souffle. Pas une vraie dernière parole. Ou alors, elle était indéchiffrable.

Pourtant, le Docteur Jackal garda un long moment sa dernière victime dans ses bras. Mais il ne pleurait pas. Il ne souriait pas non plus. Juste un visage impassible.

Il finit par se relever. S'épousseta. Avança de quelques pas. S'arrêta. Observa le scalpel sanglant dans sa main.

Se retourna.

Il s'était toujours demandé…

Oui.

"Cela ne va plus être très amusant, maintenant."

Non. Cela n'aurait plus le même intérêt.

L'homme tout en noir revint sur ses pas et s'agenouilla.

Il s'était toujours demandé…

Il s'était toujours demandé si ses propres scalpels n'étaient pas la seule arme capable de le tuer.

**

* * *

Bien après l'Accident**

Le printemps était arrivé très tôt. Et il faisait beau, très beau, il y avait beaucoup de soleil.

Emishi, les mains dans les poches, éclata de rire à une blague quelconque. Non loin de lui, MakubeX analysait tout ce qu'il voyait.

C'était sa première sortie, dans le monde extérieur, et il était entouré de tous ses amis.

Jubei et Kazuki se tenaient par la main, le premier guidé par le second. Il en était de même pour Ginji et Ban, Ban qui tenait d'empêcher son partenaire de courir après les canards.

Pore et les filles discutaient un peu plus loin.

Le groupe était au complet…

MakubeX sourit quand un papillon se posa sur sa tête.

Il avait fallu du temps et beaucoup de patience à Jubei et Emishi pour le convaincre de sortir. Déjà, ils l'avaient récupéré, arraché à ses ordinateurs et aux organisations peu scrupuleuses pour lesquelles il avait travaillé.

Finalement, ils avaient réussi, et le jeune adolescent trouvait que l'air libre, s'il ne valait pas le virtuel, n'était tout de même pas si mauvais.

Deux corbeaux passèrent. Tous sourirent.

Il ne manquait que les deux personnes qu'ils avaient rejetées, volontairement ou non. L'une parce qu'elle était trop elle-même, et l'autre parce qu'elle ne l'était pas assez. A présent, les deux avaient sans doute trouvé la forme de paix qu'ils cherchaient désespérément chacun à leur manière.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée.

**fIn**


End file.
